1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block connecting link for round steel chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
A block connecting link for round steel chains is disclosed in DE-OS 23 54 028. The block connecting link has two identical stirrup-like link halves each of which has a rectangular cross-section with a rear surface without projections, planar side surfaces and end surfaces, as well as receiving means for round chain links located next to the transverse middle planes and facing the middle plane of division between the link halves. The two link halves are coupled to each other by means of ledges having a T-shaped cross-section and provided at the end of each link half. The ledges end at a distance in front of the adjacent end surface. The coupling is further effected by T-shaped grooves provided at the other end of the link half, wherein the T-shaped grooves are open toward the transverse middle plane and are adapted to the T-shaped ledges. The relative position of the coupled linked halves is ensured by a locking pin which transversely extends at an end of the block connecting link through the block connecting link at the vertical level of the groove provided at this location and through the ledge inserted into the groove.
Because of the relatively long ledges and the grooves corresponding to the ledges, it is necessary when coupling the link halves to each other that they are offset relative to each other by the length of the ledges in longitudinal direction in order to be able to then insert the ledges into the grooves. The same displacement distance is also required when disassembling the block connecting link. However, a long displacement distance requires a correspondingly large chain link length, so that chains having a short chain link length cannot be connected by means of the block connecting link according to DE-OS 23 54 028. Chains having a short chain link length are understood in practice to be those in which the spacing t is smaller than three times the wire diameter.
In order to eliminate this deficiency it is proposed in DE-PS 26 38 443 to arrange the ledges and grooves inclined relative to the middle plane of division between the link halves of a block connecting link. It may be possible that this provides a certain improvement. However, this block connecting link can also not be used in the case of short chain link lengths because the displacement distance is still too long.